


One day you'll understand.

by Squishy91



Series: My sterek world [3]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Abuse of languages and names, M/M, multicultural Stilinski family, this actually happens though so I'm not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishy91/pseuds/Squishy91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monster of the week taking control of everyone pretty damn easily.<br/>Stiles doesn't get a chance to but in until it's almost too late.<br/>Good thing she needs everyone's names to control them. </p><p>Stiles mum may have been a teensy bit a Seer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One day you'll understand.

 A whirring sound of a tree spinning in the air before crashing and splintering into another tree shouldn't have been familiar.

Scratch that.

The idea that someone, Boyd in this case, could rip a tree from the ground and throw it through the air like it was nothing should have been impossible. But alas such is the life of Stiles stilinski: surrounded by supernatural strength and having to recognise the sound of trees flying through the air for self preservation reasons.

Also demons. Apparently. The woman looked nothing like a demon with her springy blonde curls being held back by a hot pink headband and the matching pink/black lorna Jane workout outfit. She looked at worst like one of those preppy fitness trainers you want to shoot and are secretly jealous of. Because who has that much energy? For fitness. Ugh.

Stiles should have been paying attention but he distracted by the ugly ass outfit. The three of them were in the wood a few miles from the road into the preserve. Not too far from the jogging trails. Boyd, Erica and stiles were on one of the hunt teams trying to find the latest threat and neutralise it. Unfortunately she didn't agree with the idea.

“Vernon Boyd obey my will,” the demon muttered something in a language that made stiles hair stand on end.

Erica growled low off to his left before launching herself at the woman.

She was casually deflected by a waved hand landing sprawled in the dirt at the base of a tree. Stiles ran to her glancing back at Boyd extremely nervous by the way the demon has said his name.

“Erica howl!” Stiles shook her gently as she frowned at him. “Call the pack we need back up.”

“Sure thing batman.” She pushed herself to standing and tipped her head back letting loose a long mournful howl; a call to pack for help.

“Ah so you are Erica,” the demon turned from Boyd who was now kneeling in the dead leaves and dirt staring blankly ahead. “Come to me Erica Reyes obey my call.”

The demon started chanting again as stiles tried to pull Erica back. His desperate grip unable to move the frozen girl. Giving up her turned to Boyd.

The young man knelt in the dirt staring blankly ahead as if listening to someone talking. There was a slight frown on his face but he didn't acknowledge stiles’’ presence at all. No matter how stiles shoved, poked or mocked him Boyd stayed locked up still.

Stiles had half forgotten the witch in his desperation to wake his pack mate however when the strange chanting cut off the sudden silence cut through stiles. Turning he saw the demon stalking towards him a slight frown on her otherwise cherubic face.

“And which one are you?” The hand that was reaching for stiles suddenly snapped back as Scott barrelled into the clearing. Isaac a step behind they bracketed stiles to protect their pack mate.

Without waiting and before stiles could warn them. They launched at the demon faces twisted in wolfed out fury. They had no idea what happened to Erica and Boyd but they could smell the evil stench of death on the woman.

Scott landed a blow as Isaac moved to flank her. With a flick of the wrist an invisible blade cut Scotts cheek.

“Scott!” Isaac was distracted and before anyone knew what was happening the witch was using her magic to pin him to the ground.

“Isaac! Are you ok?” Really stiles wanted to murder his friends as the demon laughed at the ease she learnt who she had in her grasp.

Keeping Isaac locked face down in the dirt she turned her attention to Scott. “Scott Mccall-“

\---

  
The woman hugged her son sitting on a picnic rug in the shade of a tree humming gently as they rocked together.

The little boy rocked along as they watched his father playing with his workmates at the company picnic. It was amusing to the boy that his dad was playing kids games with all the adults so he laughed easily as three grown men fell over in the sack race.

“Mumma why is daddy a policeman?” He asked innocently. He knew it was a dangerous and important job so he was always proud of his daddy but her never understood why it was his job.

“Oh my sweet that's because that is who your daddy is.” He poked his side teasingly but the boy was too distracted to play.

“But mumma,” he frowned and spoke slowly, speaking the question the thoughts formed. “Do you mean daddy was born a policeman?”

The woman held back a laugh at her sons innocent question and answered as seriously as she could to the 5 year old.

“Sweetheart it's not that he was born a policeman because he was born a baby. But he was born to become a policeman.” She poked her sons nose gently. “Once you know who you truly are, that's when you are the strongest you'll ever be.”

“But I know who I am!” The boy puffed indignantly. “My name is G-“

“No no my boy.” The woman turned her son in her lap to face her and placed her hand over his heart. “It isn't your name but who you truly are; in here.”

Before the boy could retort that they were the same thing his father called him over to help with the tug-of-war and he almost missed his mothers last words:

“You'll understand one day.”

 ----

Stiles shook himself from the memory as Lydia, Allison and Kira burst through the trees and looked at the four kneeling wolves in horror.

“Guys!” Stiles waved his hands frantically almost tripping over his own feet rushing to them. “Don't say our names! She uses your name to control you!”

The three girls nodded understanding and the four pack mates turned together to face the demon in hot pink. They all buzzed with nervous energy.

Lydia's hand shot out to cuff stiles shoulder. “So cmon. What do you know?”

Stiles thought for a moment as the demon hovered above the ground and smirked the four young adults watching her.

“She says the full name in a really creepy way then chants something I don't recognise and they just become that,” stiles jerks his chin at the kneeling werewolves. “She deflects attacks with magic, can hold wolf strength down without touching them and somehow knows the full names when we only used the first names.”

The demon smirked. “Of course I researched the local pack names before I got here,” her eyes flittered over the three standing girls and grinned. “I only need to know who each name belongs to.”

“Kira Yukimura obey my call,” she stared directly at Kira as she stuttered forward a few steps and fell to her knees. “And really a Japanese name really makes you stand out little kitsune.”

The chanting began and stiles looked over at Lydia but she shook her head. Apparently she didn't recognise the language either.

Allison started loosing arrows at the demon slowly curling her trying to find a weakness. All of the arrows shattered on an invisible barrier not even breaking the demons focus. Stiles darted forward and clapped his hands over Kiras ears.

The demon smirked as she finished her chant and Kira remained motionless.

“It would work even on a deaf man boy,” she glanced between Allison and Lydia with a dark smile. “ces loups peuvent être plus savoureux que le dernier enfant i mangé . Peut-être que je peux avoir du plaisir avant que je les castre ?”

Allison jerked and cursed angrily as stiles watched confused. Then he swore. Of course the one of them with the French name is more likely to speak French.

“Allison Argent,” the demon cackled with sadistic pleasure as she called Allison forward and bound her by her name.

Lydia swore softly before glaring at the she-demon.  
“What do you want with us?”

“You personally? Nothing. I need your whole pack and then I'll have enough power to claim the nemeton for myself.” She grinned at the redhead. “I need all of you and then I'll have enough power to rule all beasts from the shadow world! Lydia Martin the last girl in this ragtag group hear my call obey my commands.”

Stiles threw a desperate look at Lydia as her eyes glazed over. Fuck.

Just as stiles decided swearing might help the situation Derek appeared by his side.

\---

  
“Mumma the kids keep laughing at my name. I hate it.”  
The little boy sobbed in his mothers arms as they sat on their back porch. “I don't wanna be called mean names anymore.”

The woman hummed sympathetically to her son while stroking his hair gently. Once his monologue of grumbling and crying had run its course she set him down beside her gently.

“And what do they say to you?” She asked gently.

“They say I think I'm a wizard! And tell me to do magic and laugh when I say I can't!”

The woman held back her laugh but smiled at her son “but you are a wizard my dearest Gan-“

“Mumma! Magic isn't real!” The boy interrupts his mother loudly sure she is mocking him. “I'm 7 now I know magic isn't real and Jackson told us Santa isn't real too! I'm not a little kid I don't believe in fairy stories!”

The boy had his arms crossed and a frown on his face believing she had mocked him. Like the kids in school did. Everyone except Scotty.

“Now my sweetheart don't say that!” The woman stood in her long flowing dress and spun around on the grass of the backyard. “Magic is here and all around us. Remember the teachings of your forefathers. There are spirits in the air, the ground and in us. There is magic everywhere if you look hard enough.”

“Mumma I looked. Magic isn't real!” The boys frown intensified as he pouted.

“Hmm, if not magic then maybe you can love your name because it means you are loved?” His mother knelt before him heedless of getting dirt on her dress. “Your name means Powerful and Beloved and that is important, yes?”

The boy smiled reluctantly.  
“Mumma that's not all,” he pointed out starting to grin.

“Oh yes I forgot!” Her face became one of false shock as she kissed her sons forehead gently. “Powerful and beloved is the progress of the wolf!”

The boy laughed with her as she swept him up into her arms.

“Mumma what does that even mean?” He asked laughing now. His mothers love made her good moods contagious.

“I'm sure you'll understand one day better than I.”

That night his father gave him the nickname he'd used in high school and from the next day forward his school and friends called him “Stiles”.

 ---

The witch grins triumphantly at Derek and stiles.

“I have your whole pack under my command. Once I have you two I can control your pack completely. You'll be last alpha which means,” she turned to stiles and grins a sadistic grin full of glee. “You are Stiles Stilinski obey my commands.”

“No.” Stiles felt a tug through his magic but resisted. Yes it was the name he used but it wasn't his name.

“What? How can you refuse me?” The demon screeched. “I know your name I've seen your drivers license!”

Stiles scoffed at her and waved Derek back as he tried to advance. “This ones a magic fight; no claws. Down boy.”

“That license has a fake name,” stiles casually inspected his nails as she flicked her wrists in agitation.

“But that's illegal!” The demon seems somewhat offended by that and stiles chuckled to himself. Killing innocents is a-okay but falsifying ID? Offensive.

“Well I don't usually use my real name so you won't know what it is,” stiles strolled across the clearing to where his baseball bat had landed earlier. “Funnily enough no one in the pack knows my real name.”

The demon shrieked in fury and lashed out at Derek who has been moving steadily closer to attack.

Derek's body jumped in the air as if held by a giant hand. His arm twisted out from his body and a loud crack echoed in the forest. Stiles froze, baseball bat now in hand.

Derek's other arm twisted out and cracked. His faced etched in agony.

“Tell me your name or I'll break his legs next.” The demon glared at Stiles as he stalked forward.

“No.” Stiles stopped a meter away and looked up at Derek. “Sorry dude.”

Derek glared at stiles. He hated being called dude but it seemed whatever was holding him up stopped him from talking or screaming in pain.

“You don't care about your alpha?” The demon glanced between the two confused. “You goody goody types always care about each other.”

“Well I hate to break it to you but I'm no goody goody.” Another crack echoed as Derek's left leg twisted. Stiles felt his magic swell up as he released the tight grip he had on it. “And he's my fiancé not my alpha.”

With that stiles swung at the demon with his bat. There was a slight resistance that he cut through like butter. The bat made direct contact with the demons leg with a dull crack. She dropped Derek with a scream of agony.

Stiles knew he faced more supernatural creatures than humans and his bat reflected that. The spells on it did more damage than just the clean breaks the demon had been administering; once it made contact the bat shattered the bone in the demons leg.

Thousands of tiny shards of bone digging into the flesh.

Stiles moved around her to stand by Derek as he healed himself quickly. Clean breaks always did. Plus you know. Alpha.

The demon was now on the forest floor black pulsing magic covering her leg from her hands.

“We can't have that now.” Stiles swung his bat down on the witches arm and smiled in grim satisfaction at the dull sound of shattering bone. He moved to her other side as she began screaming in pain. “I'm very much an eye-for-an-eye kind of guy.”

The tables had turned so quickly the demon was screeching and bucking in pain as her magic releases itself to heal her bones. In stiles experience it was painful and slow healing shattered bone.

Stiles put a hand on Derek's newly healed arm. “You ok?”

Derek grinned with his elongated teeth and red eyes pulling stiles in for a kiss.

“Hell of a way to accept my proposal.” The alpha grinned at his fiancé.

“Hmm.” Stiles made a noncommittal noise and looked at the writhing demon. Her skin was losing its warm human colours and was turning a poison green as her magic was being redirected. “I think demon spells and charms can work like normal ones. If the caster dies the spell ends.”

Derek nods understanding before pushing himself in front of stiles and grabbing the witch by her sports jacket and hauling her up to eye level.

Without a moments hesitation Derek ripped her throat out. Stiles felt like it would have been the prefect time for a witty one liner but it wasn't Derek's style. Unless it was “I'm the alpha!” In which case Derek excelled.

The demons body turned to black mist and began slowly dissipating in the light breeze. Stiles waved a hand and a stronger current cleared her from the area.

The rest of the pack was still kneeling and stiles felt a jolt of panic. What if they were trapped? What if they needed the demon to release them? What if they never-

Derek's hand settled at the base of stiles neck and helped stave of a panic attack. Derek then stepped away, shifted his body in an attack stance and roared at the pack. The alphas roar. The trees shook and echoed the sound. The pack jolted back to themselves falling over or catching themselves.

Stiles grinned at his mate glad that the two of them together made a pretty well functioning adult.

It wasn't until an hour later after they all dragged themselves to the Hale house and sprawled across the lounge room that Lydia shook herself from whatever thoughts had kept her quiet.

“So stiles,” the Mage looked over at the redhead from the couch where he was plastered to Derek's side. “If you're getting married I think we'll need to know your real name. Don't you?”

There was a few minutes of clamouring to hug and congratulate the couple before the pack settled down and awaited stiles’ answer. He rolled his eyes at them.

“Gandolfaziz,” he rolled the name on his tongue in a slight accent. “Derek actually already knew.”

“You were named after a lord of the rings character?” Isaac joked

“Nah it's a Teutonic name.” Stiles waved a hand haphazardly and perhaps his name was more telling than he'd thought. “It's actually a mash of influences. German/Nordic with an Arabic addition. While my dads polish my mums family were multicultural. Like from everywhere and ridiculously proud of it.”

“Oh yeah I'd forgotten,” Scotty grinned from the floor. “What's it mean again?”

Stiles huffed a pout. “It means ‘Powerful and beloved is the progress of the wolf!’”

“And what does that mean?” Lydia raised her perfectly manicured eyebrows at him.

“It means the more we are a pack and the more we care for each other the stronger we are.” Derek interrupted. “It also means your mother may have seen this coming.”

Stiles grinned and kissed Derek until a cushion hit the side of his head.

“Whatever.” Erica turned the to on. “Your still stiles to me Batman!”

The pack stays over and orders pizza that night. As stiles tucks blankets around the pile of limps in his living room he remembers the last conversation he had with his mother.

_“One day you'll know who you are and what your name means my darling Gandolfaziz. And I'll be so proud of you.”_

Stiles knew who he was and what his name meant now.  
He was a part of the pack and he'd do anything to protect them. Because without them he was nothing and because of their love he was powerful.

 


End file.
